Moonlight Mask
by JulysAurora
Summary: Jillian takes the throne when Lissa goes missing. In the search for Lissa, Jillian finds herself in the most impossible situations.


'You mean that there is literally not a single person walking in the entire Milky Way other than myself able to replace her?' I said sadly and with great unbelief at the same time. Really, I have no clue on how to rule a people...

Christian looked at me with pity but I also noticed slight irritation, which I fully understood. My sister is missing, the love of his life and all I seemed to care about was my insecurity. He lifted his head; he put his hands firmly on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. 'Jillian Dragomir. You are more than capable of fulfilling the Royal duties a queen is expected to.' 'He lowered to my height, not that there was much difference in our height but it made all the difference in the words he spoke 'Out of all the people in this milky way you are just the right the right person to do this... I believe in you Jill,' with that he patted his hand on my head. 'Thank you' I said firmly as I put my signature on the paper that had, on that moment, officially made me queen.

* * *

I opened my eyes looking up at the gorgeously in renaissance style decorated ceiling. I adored history and I could obsess over revolutions such as these. The corners of the ceiling were decorated with the shield of the Dragon, my family's symbol. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. My pyjamas felt so soft on my skin. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the massive mirror. My hair looked so soft but my skin was dry and dull. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I still looked terrible... I decided to put on some colour, my current state was not acceptable, especially not in front of Eddie.

Every morning Angeline and Eddie waited outside my door and I was really looking forward to seeing them. They were the only ones not caught up in my sudden rise to 'the throne'. Sure, Eddie was even more alert than he usually was but that kind of treatment was definitely not to be expected from Angeline. She was her own queen.

I opened the door. This was a chore. Really, there were 6 locks I had to open. One with a key and the other by some special code. But once it was finally done, there was no Eddie waiting for me. Yeah, sure, there was an Angeline but maybe I slightly enjoyed having him around. 'Heey, winter time sunshine'. Great... I was not the only one that noticed my dullness and fatigue. Angeline was not alone however; a tanned woman came up to me and bowed. 'My highness, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Vika, I was send here from Belarus as a replacement for mister Castile'. I shook her hand. She was a woman of little words, a characteristic that I really appreciated at the moment. I turned to Angeline, trying to keep my voice down 'Where is Eddie? And why do we need to import someone from Belarus to replace him?!' Angeline looked at me as if I had completely lost my mind. 'You haven't heard yet? They took Eddie and locked him up.' This annoyed me 'No, I haven't heard. Why is he locked up?'

'Well...'

"Angeline'

'He attacked me...'

Angeline's insecurity was so out of character. Why was everyone here acting like this? Was there something going on that I didn't know of? I decided to ask again. This time my approach was slightly more calm and comforting. 'Angeline, a liar is no use to me, where is Eddie?' Vika came into play and spoke directly to me 'The girl is speaking the truth, my highness.' I stared at her in unbelief. For a moment we stood there, no one saying a thing. Until Angeline, who else, opened her mouth again; 'Don't you worry now, you are safe. He is completely locked behind bars. He won't be able to hurt you.' The pity in her face made me angry but I decided to be the bigger person and get over it. 'Thank you for this valuable information' I said softly, I went back inside my apartment, where I put on my clothes and my boots. If no one was going to tell me truth, I was just going to have to find out myself.

* * *

The hallway had a dark tone to it. the walls that had once been a cream-white had turned grey and brown in the darkness of the night and the greens stains of the moss were not exactly helping 'Jill' I ignored this. I could not deal with anyone else's problems right now. 'Jill, stop' Adrian came running and stopped in front of me. Great. Now I have to stop. 'Adrian, I am so sorry, but I have to keep going, I'll talk to you later'

'You are not going anywhere' he said putting his hands on my shoulders just as Christian had done before 'I have something really important to tell you'

'Oh, you mean more important than'– he interrupted me 'Jillian it is me, everything I say is more important' I continued my sentence anyways 'the fact that Lissa has been missing for 2 days now and that my best guardian and my best friend is locked up?'

He stood dumbfounded in front of me. 'Well, euhm, yeah, we will work on that later but first I have to tell you something amazing that will definitely cheer you up'

'What is it then?' I was in a hurry and maybe I should just let him speak and get it over with.

'Sydney and I are having a baby' the biggest smile came to his face 'We are pregnant'

'Adrian that is amazing! Congratulations! When did this happen?!' How could I not have known this? His emotions were so strong they _had_ to hit me in the bond.

'I might have been working on blocking the bond, but oh sweet Jilly of mine that is not important, now what can I help you with?' He was clearly happy. His sentences were all over the place.

He walked with me towards the Court cells. Even though Adrian had an amazing body, he wasn't exactly an athlete and he had difficulty keeping up with my fast phase. 'So I have to talk to Eddie, he has been locked up for attacking Angeline. I think that Eddie can help me to figure out where Lissa is and tell me what is going on.'

'Ok' Wauw that was not the answer that I was expecting. 'You are not surprised by any of this? I thought you didn't know that Lissa was missing _or_ that Eddie has been locked up _or _that Angeline has been attacked.'

'No, but I trust you. If you find this important, than it must be.'

'Thank you'

There was a guardian at the reception, I had never seen him before but he seemed reasonable. 'My highness' he said while he bowed. 'Hi' I was slightly puzzled. I was the queen now and it made me very uncomfortable. 'I would like to visit guardian Eddie Castile. When is the visiting hour?'

'Ma'am, I am afraid you are not allowed to visit any inmate. Safety measures.'_ Let me handle this_, Adrian told me trough the bond. Before I knew it, Adrian said 'The lady has got me to protect her, I don't see the problem.'

'Me neither' the man murmured. Adrian had definitely used compulsion. 'What did you just do?'

'It's my good looks, I can't help it.'

When we got to the cell, Eddie eyes lit up. 'Hey! What are you guys doing here?' He sat there confidently and I was pretty convinced that if Eddie would ever do something that caused him to be imprisoned, he wouldn't dare to look me in the eye. It was a pride thing. This was so unlike him.

'You didn't think I was going to sit on my newfound throne all day, while you, my best guardian, is taken away?' I said it jokingly but I was wondering if Eddie actually thought that I would do that.

'I don't think you are allowed to be here, but I am glad you are. Finally people that don't ignore every word that I say just because _I_ say it.'

'Yeah, about this whole situation, I was told they brought me here because you attacked Angeline?'

'I am disappointed in you Castile' Adrian said in a tone that implied that Adrian did not believe Eddie attacked her at all.

Eddie responded calmly 'So I heard. Wait you guys don't actually believe that do you?' He looked at me fearfully. He wouldn't be able to live with me being disappointed or sad because of him.

'No, we do not.' I said firmly.

'Listen to me Jillian. Do not trust Angeline. Please, be very careful and get another guardian.' My discomfort grew, the concern in his eyes was real.

I saw 4 guardians coming our way. 'Don't worry Eddie, we will get you out.' I whispered. Then, I got up and me and Adrian left. A scene was the last thing either of us wanted.

(Thank you so much for reading the first chapter, please review ;D)


End file.
